Steampunk Hetalia
by BlindfoxSteam
Summary: Canada and America, Steampunk style! (Bad summary is bad. Couldn't think of a good description.)
1. Chapter 1

It was about afternoon at the time in the 19th century, although it was hard to tell with the sky completely flooded with endless clouds of smoke. People were working in the factories and others creating new inventions to experiment. Canada, a young nation physically the age of 18, sat quietly at his desk sketching out preposterous designs and blueprints for his next invention. His home was just like all the others, gray stoned, though very elegant. consisting of most the same colors as the next. His room was average, containing a bed which sat in the right corner. Next to it was a bulletin board hanging on the wall by a negligible screw, the surface plastered with blueprints for many inventions that the nation had created in the past. A ravishing chest rested next to his wooden desk placed in front of an open window.

Canada broke his intense focus and turned his gaze to look at the industrial scenery outside. The sky appeared as a pale orange and numerous amounts of factories could be seen in the slight distance, letting out hazardous clouds of suffocating smoke. The nation looked further down directly below his house, a steam locomotive huffed noisily down the railroad system, leaving a strand of smoke trailing behind. Ladies and gentlemen in expensive get-ups walked down the street, entering the shop of their choice. One small shop on the street caught his eye. _The Maple Shop._ There, they sold various bottles of Canadian maple syrup, along with some other food items. Canada has been there so many times, he knew every staff employee. He licked his lips at the thought of the tempting syrup, finally the nation pushed out of his chair and brought himself up to his feet. _I'll go get some more Maple syrup, say hello to Daniel, _the manager of the shop, _then I'll come right back and continue these blueprints… _He thought to himself as he began strolling towards the door to the stairs. Canada stepped down the stairs and made it to the front door of the house, not noticing his brother, America, sitting on the couch.

"Hey. Bro, usually its my job to forget you. You can't just go around forgetting me." America wore metallic wings, of which were folded neatly on his back. His elegant gray suit was enough to make him look sophisticated, though Canada knew very well that he was the exact opposite.

"I've got a lot on my mind, don't blame me if I didn't see you. I was working on blueprints for a new invention." The Canadian shrugged his shoulders, his thick cream colored jacket brushing gently against his neck.

America rolled his eyes behind his huge goggles, "So your takin' a break and goin' to get Maple Syrup?" He predicted.

The Canadian continued out the door quickly with a quiet and muffled, "Maybe…"

* * *

**Thats the first chapter...I guess. I'm still trying to figure out where I'm going with this story. 0_0'**

**Uh, review please? If you want...**


	2. Chapter 2

Canada set foot outside and began on his brief walk to The Maple Shop, weaving his way around crowded street. As he neared the shop, the sweet scent of maple syrup wafted around him, though it was hard to catch a good whiff before the appalling smoke covered it. The nation stopped in front of the door to the shop then turned the knob and opened. The sound of a ringing bell signaled that he had entered, inside were shelves lined up one by one. bottles of syrup, pancake mixes, waffle mixes and others filled up each shelf. A man, Daniel, sat in a chair behind the counter fiddling with what looked like metallic headphones.

Without glancing up Daniel mumbled a distracted, "Hello Matthew…"

Canada made his way over to the counter, "What are you working on?" He asked, attempting to get a better view of the object.

"Headphones…" Daniel answered absentmindedly, "I'm trying to get these gears in right…"

"Oh. Well, I just came to get some Maple Syrup and say hi."

Daniel glanced up, "Lucky you, there happens to be only one bottle left. Its all yours."

The Canadian nodded to him politely and purchased the last bottle. _that's odd though…_ Canada thought to himself as he exited the shop, _it's the Maple Shop, they should have more. _He brushed it off though, and continued on his way.

~Time skip~

Canada opened the door and entered his house to find that England was visiting. America was talking obnoxiously loud to the elder nation, who was looking frustrated. England wore an exquisite green suit, looking much more dignified than America's suit, and a black colored top hat.

"Hello England." Canada waved to them, though neither seemed to notice he even walked in. Heaving a sigh, Canada put the Maple Syrup away and walked up the stairs and into his room. He pulled out the chair to his desk and sat down. He glared at the blueprints he had before and pushed it off to the side. pulling out another sheet of paper, he began scribbling out blueprints, sloppily writing out side notes and reminders. The nation had an idea.

* * *

**Crappy chapter ending is crappy! **

**Yeah, sorry, this chapter is a little shorter.**

**But! For Canada has an idea!**


End file.
